DECISIONS
by Potter vai
Summary: Decision is the main thing in life. Depending upon what we decide at the right time makes the future for us. And when it comes to love it is all about taking certain decisions so that the person whom we love will be happy even though it will give us pain.
1. Shadow of death

**Disclaims:** i don't won any of the characters, all i won is the fiction of these characters :)... guys enjoy. don't forget to review it would me a lot to me.

_**Chapter 1:**_

_**THE SHADOW OF DEATH**_

It was a getting very cloudy at the inuyasha village as the battle between the Western land kingdom and the Eastern land kingdom approached its end. Dead bodies lay all around the field on the outskirts of the village as the battle which raged on between the two strong kingdoms of the federal era showed its final phase of the climax, as the Eastern lords head rolled on the ground. Inuyasha the second heir of the Western kingdom thrown stood there in the field with his sword being completed covered with the Eastern lord's blood.

" _INU_" a faint voice called out for him from near the bone-eaters well, as a thin figure stood weakly in front of him clutching her chest where she was been struck by the enemy lord with his sword a few minutes back.

Tears were rolling down from her eyes as she saw the man whom she loved more than her life stood in front of her, holding his sword covered with the blood of the person whom was the reason for her current position. Inuyasha stood there unable to think anything else other than the women how was standind in front of him, **Kagome**.

The same eyes which gave him life when he had nothing to live for were loosing its life at that second. The lips which gave him smile and kisses when he was having a hard time to cheer him up were becoming pale now. The hand which he holded was now holding her chest to stop the blood from oozing out. The hairs which smelled like strawberries were covered with her own blood now. Within few seconds everything changed in his life for the third time.

"I_nu, ….I saved her and …brought her back to your life …just like you always wanted. Smile inu_" Kagome said in a whisper but he could hear her very well. Not because he was a half demon but because he knew her very well. And she went out of balance and was moving backwards towards the bone-eaters well. Inuyasha's face became blank of emotions as he remembered what happened a few minutes back. It was supposed to be Kikiyo, his first love, for whom the enemies had build up the trap to get to him but instead Kagome took the blow. And now Kagome stood very weakly with her black long hairs flowing in the air with the smell of her own blood mixed with the strawberry scent of her hairs.

"_I love you….I…N…U_" with that last thing said she tripped and fell backwards inside the well. A blue light engulfed her into it and took her permanently away from the federal era.

"_Inuyasha_" he heard another voice calling out for him from behind. It was Kikiyo the girl whom he always said he loved. She came right beside him and shook him to come out of the shock of the recent things. But as Kikiyo approached near him he could only smell Kagome's blood on her, which must have gotten stuck to her cloth while Kagome took the blow from the sword. With in a split of a second he rushed towards the well and tried to jump to bring back Kagome. But he couldn't as the link between the future and federal era was finally been sealed.

" _Inuyasha can you hear me, can you hear me? its ok calm down..._" the voice of Kikiyo faded away in the air as he sat down near the well thinking about what had happened in the past two years of his life. The time when he first met Kagome, till the second when he saw the life force slowly leaving out of her.

Kikiyo vigorously shook him but it took no effect on him as the only thing which was running in his mind was her. Seeshomaru came and stood near them. "_Leave him for now he is not listening to you. Give him sometime_" with that said Sesshomaru left his brother's side. Kikiyo was getting worried about Inuyasha but as the demon lord said she also left Inuyasha's side. The down pour started as it cleaned the field which was drenched with the scent of death.

"_Come back! …. Come back!_" were the two words which left his mouth from the time she vanished in front of his eyes. As the rain heavily poured on him he finally let the things out, he cried. But the only difference was that she wasn't there by his side to wipe his tears. As the tears merged with the rain and crawled down his fair cheeks he looked up the sky and said the name which always brought him peace "_**KAGOME**_".

A small smile creaked up as he remembered everything from the start. He and her, those times which he would cherish for ever in silence. which only they both knew.

reveiw: hi! so how was the first chapter? send in your comments and i will upload my other chapters weekly ... till then cya


	2. Going in disguise

**CHAPTER 2**

**GOING IN DISGUISE **

"_Come__back!__ …__.__Come__back!_" were the two words which left his mouth from the time she vanished in front of his eyes. As the rain heavily poured on him he finally let the things out, he cried. But the only difference was that she wasn't there by his side to wipe his tears. As the tears merged with the rain and crawled down his fair cheeks he looked up the sky and said the name which always brought him peace "_**KAGOME**_".

A small smile creaked up as he remembered everything from the start. He and her. Those times which he would cherish for ever in silence. Which only they both knew.

_**1000 years ago:**_

The Western lands were been prowled by the great Lord Inu-no-Taisho, a white dog demon. He was known for his strength and courage. For the dominance of power the Eastern lord raged war against the Northern lands. During this war, Inu-no-Taisho fought along side the Northern lord Koga. At the end of the war the Eastern lord was beheaded and the most trusted minister of the Northern lands Naraku was made the new King of the Eastern lands. Through out this war the Southern lands were undisturbed. Because it had something which no other kingdom had, the scared _Shikon Jewel_. The jewel which was also known as the "_jewel of the four souls". _It had the power to grant wishes, control minds, control the time and give immortality to the bearer. But it was been locked away in a secret place in Inuyasha village in the Southern lands. Inaccessible by anyone.

Legend says that "_When darkness conquers the world, the two must merge to give light. When one leaves the other the light will face away_."

Things were going normal until the new lord of the Eastern lands Naraku wanted to gain more power than the other lords. His greed grew day by day as he started torturing his people by raping girls and taking away all he desired. The other lords were unable to do anything about this since by the time they came to know about his evilness he had started having full control of his lands.

Years passed by and the kingdoms were becoming stable and prosperous. The Western lands were becoming more prosperous when compared to others lands. It was the only place where in the demons and humans were been treated equally unlike the other lands. People were happier not only because of their king but also by his heirs.

Inu-no-Taisho's first heir was Sesshomaru, a full-demon. He was known for his strength which was equal to his father. He was known as _the killer perfection_ since he was well versed in battles strategies. He always hid his emotions and no one could ever guess what he was thinking. He was known for his perfection in everything what he did. Everyone feared Sesshomaru. He was not fond of human since his father married a human girl just after the death of his mother. But still he gave the desired respect for his father's new wife and their child.

Taisho's next son was a half-demon since Taisho married a human girl. He was named as Inuyasha. Even though he was a half-demon he was as good as his brother Sesshomaru in battles. Inuyasha was the only one next to his father who never feared Sesshomaru. Unlike his father, Inuyasha wasn't more powerful than Sesshomaru but he still didn't fear him because he was stubborn to admit defeat. Inuyasha was known for his stubbornness but at the same time was also known for his kindness and mastery in swordsmanship. During the battle he would kill many demons in a single sweep and was always determined to achieve his goal.

_**Two years ago:**_

A knock was been heard on the Western lords chamber.

"Enter" said a stronge voice.

Jaken, Inu-no-Taisho's senior mot messenger entered the room.

"What is the issue Jaken?" asked or to be more specific ordered the demon lord to the little toad like creature.

Jaken got down in one knee and replied in a scared voice" My lord …..I come in here bearing both good news and a bad news."

Taisho's face became serious while listening to the toad who was kneeling in front of him.

"Tell me the bad news first" commanded the demon lord with a low growl. The toad shivered listening to its lord's growl and replied "Naraku's men are attacking the Inuyasha forest areas again in the southern lands. So the Southern lord has called for your aid since the village is in border of our kingdom, my lord"

"Hmmm, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha have gone to visit the northern lands. And I am in no position to leave the castle since this might be a vicious trick by Naraku to attack us while I am away battling at Inuyasha forest" said the demon lord with worry evident in his voice.

"Jaken inform our commander Miroku to meet me immediately. And what about the good news?" asked Taisho as he was getting angry thinking about that monster Naraku.

"My lord, Lord Inuyasha has arrived home" replied Jaken hoping that his lord will be very much pleased to hear this news. And surely Taisho was very much pleased to hear this.

Smile came to the demon lord's face thinking about the perfect timing of his son's arrival.

The door opened gaining the Inu-no-Taisho's attention as a handsome young man of 26 in human years entered the room. His white long hairs was been tied up in a high pony. He was wearing the royal clothing just like anyone would expect the prince of the western land should. A white hakama with blue strips. And a strong amour on his chest. His golden-brown eyes were similar to his father.

As he entered the room he got down on his knees and said "I have returned home father"

Taisho gave him a nod and asked his son to rise.

"Inuyasha I am pleased that you have come in this hour of need. I have an immediate work for you. Go to Inuyasha forest, Naraku's men are creating trouble over there. Southern lord Kanata has asked for our aid." Taisho instructed.

Inuyasha's eyes turned red for a split second while listening to the news his birth village was under attack

"Father I shall leave now but I guess I must go in disguise since Naraku is planning on something. Sesshomaru will be arriving in a week and he will be able to tell you everything in detail" suggested Inuyasha.

"Ok. But why in disguise?" questioned the lord curious to know the reason behind such an arrangement.

"Father, in the Northern castle Lord Koga warned us that Naraku is planning on killing the Western's lord's heirs. Naraku doesn't know that I have come back. So I want him to be unaware of my whereabouts and at the same time I can stay in the Southern lands and spy on Lord Kanata to know which side he is. Brother Sesshomaru and I both fear that Lord Kanata might have some role to play in this" finished Inuyasha giving justification for his idea.

Taisho was impressed by his younger son. So sending Inuyasha with Sesshomaru did pay off thought Taisho.

"Miroku will accompany you and Miyoga will let me know the progress. You may leave now" Taisho told his son with seriousness in his eyes.

"As you command father" Inuyasha dismissed himself and started his journey towards the forest in a demon speed. Because somewhere in his mind he felt he has to be there soon. Little did he know that he was about to meet someone who will become inseparable from him till her last breath.

Author: Hi guys… hope you liked this chapter…. don't forget to review. Will update the next chapter soon. Till den cya.


End file.
